Fushi
by Shinna-chan
Summary: Naruto, alors qu’il croit être passé de l’autre côté, fait une découverte dont il ne se serai jamais douté…Mais n’était pas juste un rêve ?


Fushi

Résumé

Naruto, alors qu'il croit être passé de l'autre côté, fait une découverte dont il ne se serait jamais douté…Mais n'était pas juste un rêve ?

Genre  
One-Shot

Rang  
Plus 13 ans

Crédit/Disclamer  
Bien sûr l'univers et les personnages du manga ne sont pas à moi, mais c'est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto !!

Je veux simplement vous dire que cette fic répond à une de mes questions que je posterai un jour en défi, après avoir achevé cette histoire !!

!! Attention spoiler !!

Chapitre 1

La pluie et le tonnerre faisaient rage, sur le village de la feuille, effrayant les enfants dans leur sommeil. Un groupe d'individu avait surgi de la forêt et se précipitait vers les portes de Konoha. Un homme aux cheveux gris, coiffait à la façon d'un épouvantail, s'arrêta afin de repositionner le corps qu'il portait dans son dos, qui glissait. Il était suivi par deux jeunes gens. Le premier était une jeune fille aux courts cheveux roses, essoufflée de sa folle course, elle posa deux doigts de sa main droite sur la nuque du blessé. Un air inquiet se dessina sur son visage fin. Ses yeux verts émeraude se tournèrent vers son dernier compagnon. Un jeune homme au visage extrêmement pâle, aux cheveux et yeux noirs, qui se tenait le bras droit. Il semblait souffrir de sa blessure. Sakura se dirigea vers lui et l'aida à avancer.

« Dépêchons-nous ! ordonna Kakashi »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et accélérèrent en direction de l'hôpital du village. Une fois les portes franchies, ils se dirigèrent vers les salles de soins sans demander leur reste aux deux ninjas qui tenaient l'accueil. Sakura avança un lit où Kakashi déposa le corps d'un jeune homme blond, vêtu d'une tunique orange et noir. Sai s'installa sur une chaise non loin de là, se tenant toujours le bras. Sakura regarda les deux blessés puis se dirigea vers une armoire à quelques pas de Sai.

« Kakashi-sensei, je m'occupe d'eux, allez chercher Tsunade-sama ! demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le meuble. Je suis à court de chakra, je suis incapable de soigner Naruto ! affirma-t-elle en attrapant un désinfectent et un rouleau de bandage »

Le jounin n'avait pas attendu son reste et était parti aussi vite que possible sans que son élève ait put finir sa phrase. La jeune fille se dirigea vers son coéquipier dessinateur. Elle appliqua le désinfectant sur la plaie de Sai avant de la bander.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment… s'excusa-t-elle »

« Ça ira, je m'inquiète plus pour Naruto… la rassura t-il »

Sakura hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers le lit du blondinet, elle le regarda un moment avant de replacer deux de ses doigts sur la carotide du jeune homme.

« Son pou s'est encore affaibli….Tiens bon Naruto… »

En partant pour une énième fois à la recherche de Sasuke, ils étaient malencontreusement tombés sur un ennemi de poids : un membre de l'Akatsuki qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Sakura s'étonna encore de la manière de combattre de cette fille : avec du papier ! Ils avaient dû fuir. Naruto avait utilisé plus de deux fois sa nouvelle technique, Sai ne pouvait plus dessiner et elle, elle était à court de chakra. Kakashi avait décidé de battre en retraite pour sauver la vie de ses élèves. Il s'en était fallu de peu.

La porte de la salle s'était ouverte laissant apparaître une femme d'un certain âge à la longue chevelure blonde et à la poitrine bien rebondi. Kakashi apparu derrière elle. Tsunade s'occupa d'abord de Naruto qui semblait vraiment en très mauvais état. Elle l'emmena en salle d'opération sans perdre une minute…Sakura et Kakashi s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente pendant que Sai, lui se reposait dans une chambre. Tout était calme, jusqu'à…

« Naruto !! Il nous lâche !! Apportez-moi ça !! hurla Tsunade »

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte, mais quelqu'un la retint par le bras. Kakashi lui fit signe de ne pas entrer. Sakura baissa la tête laissant couler ses larmes.

« Naruto… »

Noir…tout était aussi noir que les ténèbres. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle de vent. Naruto avait l'impression de tomber dans un trou sans fin. Il se sentait si faible qu'il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant sans même les avoir ouverts, l'obscurité qui l'entourait commença à s'éclaircir petit à petit…La douleur qui le rongeait disparu dans la même lenteur, bientôt se sont ces blessures qui s'effacèrent comme s'il ne les avait jamais eues. Doucement, il pu ouvrit les yeux.

Le jeune homme se dressa lentement s'observant : il était indemne. Le blondinet jeta un œil pour voir se qu'il l'entourait. Il se trouvait dans l'herbe fraîche d'une plaine, il faisait nuit, les étoiles et la pleine lune éclairaient ce lieu. Naruto se leva et avança doucement.

« Je…je suis mort ? se demanda t-il »

Au loin, il vu une jeune fille de son âge aux cheveux court qui observait les mains dans le dos ce ciel magnifique avec une grande tristesse. Il décida de s'approcher d'elle afin de lui demander où il avait bien pu atterrir. Était-il vraiment au paradis ?

Il s'exécuta et avança avec prudence vers cette inconnue. Naruto se plaça à côté d'elle. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence alors le blondinet essaya d'attirer son attention.

« C'est un spectacle magnifique ! tenta t-il avec une grande maladresse »

La jeune fille ne fit rien. Intrigué, le jeune homme se plaça devant elle et agita la main…Toujours rien, à croire qu'il était invisible à ses yeux. Il soupira.

« Je suis désolé…Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps…Rin m'a tout racontée »

Naruto se retourna vers la provenance de la voix qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Ne voyant rien, il contourna un énorme rocher laissant la jeune fille derrière lui. Il avait gravi une petite colline où il vit à sa grande surprise deux personnes assissent sur le rocher.

« Ce…C'est impossible »

Devant lui se trouvait un homme aux cheveux blond en bataille vêtu de l'uniforme de jounin. Cet homme, il l'avait reconnu : c'était le  quatrième Hokage. L'espace d'un moment il cru qu'il était vraiment passé de l'autre côté, mais il observa l'autre personne, un jeune garçon de son âge, les cheveux gris coiffé comme un épouvantail.

« Ka…Kakashi-sensei ? »

Son professeur quelques peu rajeunit ne lui répondit pas. Naruto hésita un bon moment avant de constater qu'il n'était pas mort…mais qu'il avait plongé dans le passé ! Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Quelqu'un sur le point de mourir est censé revoit ses souvenirs et non ceux de quelqu'un d'autre !

Le sol sous ses pieds se déroba et le blondinet tomba une nouvelle fois dans ce trou sans fin, il vu son maître et le « Yondaime » disparaître. Le jeune homme tenta de s'accrocher avec des kunai qu'il plantait dans un grand vide, il n'eu pas d'autre choix que de se laissait tomber. Durant sa longue chute, le doux visage d'une femme aux longs cheveux roux fit son apparition. Il se demanda qui elle pouvait-être…

Soudain ses pieds se posèrent sur un sol qu'il ne voyait pas. L'obscurité s'effaça comme s'il quelqu'un l'aspirait. Naruto se retrouva sur un champ de bataille où des ninjas de Konoha se battaient contre…Le blondinet fit de gros yeux avant de faire plusieurs pas en arrière.

« G…Gigantesque !! s'exclama t-il »

Avec une grande incompréhension, il posa plusieurs fois son regard sur « la chose » et son abdomen.

« Comment ce sale renard peut-il tenir là dedans ?! se demanda t-il en tapotant plusieurs fois son ventre avec son index. Je ne suis pas si gros… »

Alors qu'il était en grande contemplation de sa bedaine, un frisson le parcouru quand un ninja passa au travers de son corps. Il trouva la sensation horrible, mais elle permit de lui rappeler l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les shinobis autour de lui regardèrent dans la même direction un air soulagé. Une lumière apparue de cet endroit le traversant allant frapper de plein fouet le démon renard répondant au nom de Kyuubi. Dans le faisceau lumineux, le blondinet vit le Dieu de la mort, poignard dans la bouche, s'emparer le l'âme du démon et faire demi-tour. Ne sachant pourquoi, Naruto se mit à courir pour le suivre. Il ne chercha pas à esquiver les jets d'armes puisque que tous, le traversaient. Il arriva devant Gamabunta qui rattrapait le corps d'un homme aux cheveux blond qui tombait de son dos. Pas de doute possible…Il s'agissait du quatrième. Le quatrième, le jour de sa mort, le jour où il sauva Konoha du démon Kyuubi, qu'il scella dans le corps d'un nouveau né, Naruto.

« Minato-sama s'exclamèrent plusieurs ninja »

Le jeune homme observa les ninjas proches de lui récupérer le corps du « Yondaime »… Il souriait. Il avait choisi de mourir pour sauver son village, un honneur pour un Hokage. Naruto regarda tout ces ninjas, à la fois soulagé et triste, pleurer au dessus de cet homme qui fut le quatrième Hokage. De cet homme qui le choisit LUI pour accueillir le démon. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se posa une question. Doucement, il se baissa sur le corps du Yondaime Hokage.

« Pourquoi moi ? lui demanda t-il doucement »

L'espace d'un moment, Naruto cru voir le « Yondaime » ouvrit les yeux et le regarder. Le jeune homme le regarda aussi, surpris, le quatrième lui avait sourit et lui adressa aussi la parole.

« Pardonnes-moi »

Le blondinet cligna des yeux d'incompréhension, alors que le sol disparaissait de nouveau sous ses pieds, Naruto essaya de s'accrocher à un ninja, en vain.

« Pardonner ? répéta t-il »

Lui avait-il vraiment parlé ou n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination ? Naruto fut troublé lorsqu'il revit la façon dont-il l'avait regardé, il trouva cette impression bien étrange. Il ferma les yeux et se souvint du jour où Mizuki lui avait raconté « l'histoire tabou du village », qu'il était le réceptacle du démon Kyuubi, mais qu'il n'était pas ce démon selon la version d'Iruka. En y repensant, Naruto s'avoua qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi c'était lui qu'on avait choisi ce jour là.

Ses pieds retrouvèrent la terre ferme

Il rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il se trouvait dans le hall d'une jolie maisonnette. Où avait-il atterri cette fois ? Qu'allait-il voir ? Serais-ce la réponse du « Yondaime » ? Naruto observait les murs peint dans un très joli jaune.

« Mais non pas du tout ! s'exclama une voix que Naruto commençait à connaître »

Le blondinet pénétra dans la salle à manger d'où provenait cette voix. Il reconnu tout de suite le « Yondaime » qui tenait un livre, assit face à Jiraya, à sa grande surprise.

« Moi j'la trouve formidable cette histoire !! continua Minato »

Jiraya le regardait perplexe et ne semblait pas d'accord avec l'avis de son ancien élève

« Sauf que…ça ne se vend pas du tout. J'crois que je mettrai plus d'érotisme la prochaine fois. »

Le jeune homme avait fait un pas en arrière un air dégoûté. Voilà pourquoi Jiraya n'écrivait plus que des romans pervers ! Le « Yondaime » avait souri.

« Chaque chapitre correspond à un de vos exploits légendaires, ça lui donne vraiment un caractère autobiographique… commenta le quatrième. Le Héros de ce livre à vraiment la classe… Du début à la fin, il n'abandonne jamais…Il vous ressemble tellement sensei ! déclara t-il avec sincérité »

« Ah…Tu trouves…? Dit Jiraya un poil gêné face à son disciple, qu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux blanc rougissant légèrement »

« Quand mon fils sera né, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il devienne un shinobi à l'image de ce Héros… déclara Minato avec un grand sourire tout en posant le livre sur la table»

Naruto qui visiblement commençait à ne plus rien comprendre se gratta la tête avec un air interrogateur.

« Le « Yondaime » a un fils ? se demanda t-il »

Jiraya semblait tout à fait surpris de cette aveux, il resta bouche-bée.

« C'est pourquoi on aimerait lui emprunter son nom…Qu'en pensez-vous ? proposa Minato »

Jiraya resta perplexe et tenta de raisonner son élève

« Euh…T'es sûr de toi là ? C'est juste un nom qui m'est venu pendant que je mangeais des râmens… »

Le blondinet restait perplexe lui aussi, de quel nom pouvait-il s'agir ? Il avait ouvert grand les yeux lorsqu'il revu la femme aux cheveux roux apparaître à l'encadrement de la porte qui séparait la salle à manger de la cuisine.

« Naruto. C'est un si joli nom. Déclara t-elle »

Comme un idiot, le blondinet hocha la tête, affirmant ce qu'elle venait de dire sans faire le rapprochement.

Jiraya resta quelque peu surpris de la voir, elle le salua.

« Kushina… »

Le Sanin resta un moment sans bouger puis dans un rire, il passa une nouvelle fois la main derrière sa tête, tout gêné.

« Ah ah…J'vous jure…Alors ça fait de moi son parrain ? Vous êtes sûrs de vraiment vouloir quelqu'un comme moi ? demanda t-il »

Kushina se rapprocha de son mari et posa une de ses mains fines sur son épaule.

« On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux ! Vous êtes un shinobi exemplaire, un ninja très talentueux ! Il n'y en a pas d'autres comme vous ! affirma Minato »

Alors que Naruto écoutait attentivement, tout disparu autour de lui le plongeant encore une fois dans l'obscurité.

« J'y piges que dalle ! En quoi ça me concerne ? se demanda t-il toujours sans faire le rapprochement »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et vit le visage du « Yondaime »

_« C'est pourquoi on aimerait lui emprunter son nom…Qu'en pensez-vous ? »_

Puis celui de la femme rousse nommait Kushina.

_« Naruto. C'est un si joli nom »_

Naruto avait dégluti et avait fait plusieurs pas en arrière avec de gros yeux. Il resta immobile plusieurs instants, tel une statue. Commençant enfin à réaliser la chose. La raison pour laquelle le « Yondaime » l'avait choisi lui et pas un autre. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, son corps à trembler. Il n'y croyait pas un instant.

« Je…je suis son fils ? bégaya t-il alors qu'une goutte de sueur coula de son front»

Toujours figé sur place, une petite lumière apparu très loin. A quelques mètres de lui, Minato apparu à son tour dos à Naruto. Il se tourna lentement et lui tendit la main.

« Suis-moi, Naruto »

L'interpellé avala difficilement sa salive, il hocha doucement la tête, toujours un peu tremblant, ce qui fit sourire le « Yondaime ». Naruto marcha deux mètres derrière lui, peut être était-il tout simplement intimidé ? Minato ne dit rien et se contenta de lui « montrer le chemin ». Il l'emmena vers un trou où une lumière, des plus aveuglante, émergeait. Ne comprenant pas, Naruto se risqua de se mettre à côté du quatrième et le regarda. Minato posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui montra du doigt la lumière.

« Tu as encore des choses à faire là-bas. Ton heure n'est pas encore arrivée. se contenta t-il de dire »

Le blondinet s'approcha de « la lumière », avant d'y pénétrer, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le « Yondaime » qui le regarda également. Plongeant dans cette luminosité, le jeune homme entendit la voix du quatrième pour la dernière fois.

« Je suis fier de toi…mon  fils »

Naruto ne se souvint de rien d'autre, juste que ses paupières étaient lourdes et qu'il s'était endormi…

Kakashi pénétra dans la chambre silencieuse, où Sakura veillait sur le blondinet qui était allongé dans un lit, les yeux clos. Le jounin aperçu la fatigue sur le visage de son élève, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, je veillerai sur lui ! dit-il »

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose hocha la tête et se leva doucement. Elle regarda Naruto avec un regard triste et fatigué puis sortit lentement de la salle. Kakashi avait prit place sur la chaise fraîchement libérée et avait ouvert un livre.

Le noir laissa doucement place à la lumière du jour. Naruto avait lentement ouvert les yeux, cette lumière lui brouillait la vision. Doucement, la silhouette de Kakashi se dessina ainsi que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Comment ça va, Naruto ? demanda l'homme au Sharingan »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait vu.

« J…j'ai l'impression…d'avoir été…écrasé par Gamabunta répondit-il »

Sa réponse fit sourire son maître qui s'était rassit.

« Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur tu sais ?! déclara Kakashi »

« Désolé… »

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre. Naruto tourna la tête et observa les visages gravés du mont Hokage. Il ferma les yeux avant de briser le silence.

« Kakashi-sensei… j'ai fait un rêve… un rêve étrange… commença t-il.

Cela interpella Kakashi qui ferma son livre.

« Je ne sais pas… si c'était vraiment un rêve… ou un souvenir… mais dans ce rêve… j'étais… j'étais le… fils de Minato Namikaze… le Yondaime Hokage ! déclara t-il »

Le seul œil de Kakashi s'agrandit sous l'effet de surprise. Un sourire apparu sous son masque. Il soupira.

« J'ignore ce que tu as vu, Naruto… mais ce que tu as vu ne pouvait être que la vérité »

Le blondinet qui était toujours face au monument se retourna doucement vers son professeur tout en se redressant.

« Pour… pourquoi… Commença t-il »

« Pourquoi on ne te l'a jamais dit ? coupa Kakashi. On a fait ça pour te protéger. Personne ne savait qui tu étais, ta mère mourut en te mettant au monde après ça, ton père se sacrifia et scella Kyuubi en toi. Il voulait que tous les habitants de Konoha te considèrent comme le Héros qui les avait sauvés, mais il en fut autrement. Le Sandaime Hokage décida de te donner le nom de ta mère. Pourquoi ? Seul, lui pourrait vraiment t'apporter la réponse. Mais tout ça, c'était pour te protéger…conta t-il »

Kakashi observa son élève pleurer en souriant. Le blondinet pointa son poing droit vers le visage de son père.

« Je deviendrai Hokage et je protégerai le village, mais pour cela je te surpasserai…Papa ! déclara t-il en direction du visage »

THE END

« Fushi » signifie « Père et fils »

La question que je posais depuis un moment était : Comment réagirai Naruto s'il apprenait que son père était le quatrième Hokage ?


End file.
